Big time horror (Traducida)
by camilita bromances
Summary: Holas para hoy solo tradcire una historia de /u/2624826/BTRobsession es genial ella hace las mejores hitorias del planeta espero que no se enoje con migo yo solo la traducire nda mas :)
1. Chapter 1

Punto de vista de Logan

Gemí cuando me desplomé en el sofá de color naranja en 2J apartamentos. Que se acababa de volver de los ensayos, y estábamos agotados.

"Estoy tan contenta de Gustavo nos dio el fin de semana", dijo Kendall.

"En realidad estoy un poco sorprendido de que lo hizo. Nunca tenemos un descanso tan largo", le dije.

"Entonces creo que deberíamos hacer este fin de semana divertido", dijo Kendall.

"¿Te refieres a ir a la piscina y relajarse", dijo James.

"O juega en la diapositiva swirly", añadió Carlos.

"No hacemos eso todo el tiempo. Quiero decir que deberíamos hacer algo diferente", dijo Kendall.

"¿Cómo qué?" Le pregunté.

"Hmm" Kendall dijo mientras empezaba a pensar.

Chasqueó los dedos cuando una idea vino a la mente. "Vamos a ir de camping"

"Camping? ¿Es una broma?" Le pregunté.

"Aw venimos en Logie. No hemos ido de camping en mucho tiempo", dijo Kendall.

"Sí, porque son el último viaje de campamento fue un desastre", le dije.

"No fue tan malo", dijo Kendall.

"No estaba mal? Fue horrible. Todavía no perdonar plenamente chicos para quemar algo de mi cabello fuera", dijo James.

Kendall rodó los ojos y se volvió hacia mí. "Logan prometo nada malo va a pasar"

"Si vamos Logan aligerar un poco. Va a ser muy divertido si vamos", dijo Carlos.

"Ok, y ¿a dónde vamos a obtener el equipo?" Le pregunté.

"Podemos comprar un nuevo equipo", dijo Kendall.

"¿Y qué hay de tu madre? Ella no va a dejarnos ir", le dije.

"Voy a hablar de ella en él. Hice cuando vimos la mansión de Gustavo", dijo Kendall.

"¿Y recuerdas cómo terminó eso?" Le pregunté.

Kendall puso los ojos. "Vamos Logie esto es diferente"

Suspiré. "No sé Kendall. Algo malo podría suceder."

"Babe nada malo va a suceder. Prometo", dijo Kendall.

Dijo "Por favor Logan" Carlos.

"Bueno, ¿qué pasa con James? Él no ha dicho si va o no", le dije.

Carlos y Kendall se volvió hacia James.

"¿Puedo llevar mis productos Cuda?" James preguntó.

"Claro", dijo Kendall.

James sonrió. "Entonces estoy en el"

Kendall se volvió hacia mí. "Así que Logie se encuentra? O se encuentra?"

"Son esos mis únicas opciones?" Le pregunté.

Dijo "Sí" Kendall.

Suspiré. "Entonces supongo que estoy en"

BTR BTR *** *** *** *** BTR BTR BTR *** *** *** BTR BTR BTR *** *** *** BTR BTR ***

"Mamá ¿por qué no?" Preguntó Kendall.

Estábamos cenando y Kendall pensamos que era el momento perfecto para decirle a su madre acerca de nuestro viaje de camping.

"Cariño eres demasiado joven para ir en el bosque solo", dijo la señora Knight.

"No soy demasiado joven y no voy a estar solo", dijo Kendall.

"No Kendall no quiero, chicos por ahí por sí mismo", dijo la señora Knight.

"Pero usted nos vemos la casa de Gustavo para una noche", dijo Kendall.

"¿Te acuerdas de cómo terminó eso?" -Preguntó la señora Knight.

"Ya lo dije", le dije.

Kendall me lanzó una mirada rápida, luego se volvió hacia su madre.

"Mamá, eres lo suficientemente mayor como para ir a acampar solo", dijo.

"No sé miel. Es muy peligroso y los niños podrían hacerse daño", dijo la señora Knight.

"Pero voy a estar a cargo y le prometo nada malo va a pasar. Confía en mí en esto", dijo Kendall.

Mrs. Knight nos miró. Nos saludamos con la cabeza son la cabeza con impaciencia.

Ella suspiró. "Bien se puede ir"

"¡Sí!" dijimos todos.

"Pero quiero que me llames cuando estés allí", dijo la señora Knight.

"No te preocupes mamá yo", dijo Kendall.

"Y por favor, tenga cuidado", dijo.

"Mamá se va", dijo Kendall.

"Ok, pero yo si algo malo sucede llame inmediatamente", dijo.

"Mamá" Kendall gimió.

"¿Puedo ir?" Preguntó Katie.

"No", dijo la señora Knight.

"Entonces, ¿por qué él puede ir?" Preguntó Katie.

"Porque él es mayor", dijo la señora Knight.

"Por lo tanto, yo soy mucho más responsable, entonces él", dijo Katie.

"Katie cállate", dijo Kendall.

"Cállate", dijo Katie.

"No," dijo Kendall.

"Ya basta ustedes dos", dijo la señora Knight.

Kendall y Katie dejó de luchar y continuó comiendo. Después de la cena me fui a la habitación para estar listo para la cama. Una vez que se transformó en mi pijama, me decidí a buscar un buen lugar para acampar. Yo quería que fuera un lugar seguro y no muy lejos de la civilización. Saqué mi portátil y empecé a buscar unos cuantos lugares. Unos minutos más tarde, la puerta del dormitorio se abrió y Kendall caminó pulg

Sonrió. "Hey Logie"

"Hola", le dije.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" , se preguntó.

"En cuanto a lugares para nosotros para ir", le dije.

Se acercó al sentó junto a mí. Él envolvió su brazo alrededor de mí y me besó en la sien.

"¿Qué pasa ahí?" -preguntó mientras apuntando a la pantalla.

"Es bonito, pero es demasiado lejos", le dije.

"Logan relajarse. ¿Realmente importa a dónde vamos?" , se preguntó.

"Sí quiero que este viaje sea seguro", le dije.

"Y lo hará. Pero también tiene que ser divertido. Ese es el punto de este viaje, es para divertirse y disfrutar de nosotros mismos", dijo.

Suspiré. "Sí, tienes razón. Pero yo no quiero ir a un lugar que está muy lejos"

"No te preocupes Logie. Usted encontrará un lugar", dijo Kendall.

Asentí con la cabeza y seguí buscando un buen lugar para acampar. Después de unos minutos de desplazarse y hacer clic en varios enlaces, encontré un lugar.

"¿Qué hay aquí?" Pregunté

Kendall miró a la pantalla. "Ese lugar se ve bien"

"Y está a sólo unas horas de distancia", le dije.

"Bueno, entonces vamos a ir allí", dijo.

Sonreí y volví mi portátil apagado. Me levanté de la cama y puse mi ordenador alejado. Me estiró y bostezó. Kendall sonrió y le dio unas palmaditas en el lugar junto a él. Me acerqué a la cama y me metí en la cama. Kendall apagó la luz y luego envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mí. Me acurruqué más cerca de él y pronto se sentía a la deriva en el sueño.

"Good Logie noche. Te amo"

Sonreí. "Buenas noches Kenny. Yo también te amo"  



	2. Chapter 2

Punto de vista de Kendall

"Eso es lo último de él", le dije mientras cerraba el baúl de mi madres alquiler de la furgoneta.

Ella dijo que sería mejor y más seguro si tomamos el coche en lugar de la Big Time móviles Rush.

"No espere" James dijo mientras corría hacia el coche.

Puse los ojos. "James no hay más espacio"

"Pero esta bolsa es realmente importante", dijo.

"Eso es lo que ha dicho sobre los dos últimos", le dije.

"Por favor, Kendall. Les juro que es la última bolsa", dijo.

Puse los ojos y abrí el maletero. James sonrió y trató de poner sus maletas pulg Puse los ojos y decidí ir a ayudar paquete acabado Logan. Volví a la casa y al dormitorio. Logan estaba tratando desesperadamente de poner unas cuantas cosas más en su bolsa de lona. Sonreí y me acerqué a él.

"¿Necesitas ayuda?"

Levantó la vista hacia mí. "Por favor"

Le sonreí y comencé a ayudar a empacar.

"Logie, que está llevando demasiado por un fin de semana", le dije.

"No ... yo ... no ..." dijo mientras trataba de comprimir la bolsa de lona arriba.

"¿Usted realmente necesita tres botiquines de primeros auxilios?" Le pregunté.

Él me dio una mirada de incredulidad. "¿Es una broma, ¿verdad?"

Me reí y envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cintura. "Logie todo va a estar bien. Sólo tiene que relajarse"

Suspiró. "Lo sé, pero yo sólo soy preocupado. ¿Y si pasa algo? Especialmente a Carlos. O James o. Si te pasara algo yo ..."

Yo no dejé terminar porque rápidamente me presioné mis labios contra los suyos. Su cuerpo se relajó y se fundió en un beso. Al cabo de unos segundos me aparté.

"¿Mejor?" Le pregunté.

"Mucho mejor", dijo.

Me reí y envolví mi brazo alrededor de su hombro. "¿Estás listo para ir?"

"Creo que necesito una cosa más", dijo

Rápidamente me agarró de la muñeca y tiró de él hacia atrás. "Logie, usted no necesita nada más"

"Pero ..."

"No, y además no creo que se puede llevar a más", le dije.

Logan miró a su bolsa y suspiró. "Está bien. Pero si me estoy perdiendo algo importante. Te estoy culpando"

Me reí y cogí el bolso de Logan. Le di un beso en los labios y luego nos fuimos al coche.

"¿Cuántas bolsas trae James?" , se preguntó.

"Al igual que tres. Es ridículo", le dije.

Logan se rió entre dientes. "Por lo menos no soy tan malo"

"Si, eso es cierto. Pero aún así, James no necesita tantas bolsas", le dije.

"Se me olvidó algo. Me vuelvo", dijo Logan.

"Logie" me dijo.

"Voy a estar de vuelta", dijo mientras corría hacia los ascensores.

Suspiré y me dirigí de nuevo al coche. Me quedé sin aliento y me dejé caer la bolsa de Logan. Todo el equipo de campamento fue arrojado fuera del coche.

"James, ¿qué diablos", le dije.

James se dio la vuelta para mirarme. "Oh hi Kendall"

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Le pregunté.

"Sólo trato de hacer espacio para mis cosas. Ustedes trajisteis demasiado para un fin de semana", dijo.

"James, que realmente necesitamos todo eso", le dije.

"Sí, bueno, también yo", dijo.

"No, no", le dije mientras empezando a poner las maletas.

"Sí, quiero", dijo James cuando empezó a llevar las maletas de nuevo.

"No, no lo hagas", le dije mientras ponía las maletas.

"Sí, quiero", dijo.

"No, no lo hagas"

"¡Sí!"

"¡No!"

"Los muchachos ya basta!"

James y me di la vuelta para ver un muy cabreado Logan.

"Oh hi babe", le dije.

Puso los ojos. "¿Qué demonios están haciendo?"

"James sigue arrojando todas las bolsas", le dije.

"Hey! No es mi culpa. Necesito espacio para mis cosas", dijo James.

"Usted no necesita todas esas cosas", le dije.

"Sí, lo creo. Dijiste que podía traer conmigo", dijo.

"No quise decir tres bolsas", le dije.

"Pero necesito todo esto", dijo James.

"Ok yo estoy listo para ir", dijo Carlos.

"Bueno, James no es", dijo Logan.

"¿Por qué no?" Carlos preguntó.

"Debido a que James decidió llevar tres bolsas de cosas que no necesita", le dije.

"Hey! Yo no necesito todo esto", dijo James.

"No, no lo hagas", le dije.

"Sí, quiero", dijo.

"James, nadie va a verte. Vamos a estar en el bosque", dijo Logan.

"Pero yo veo y quiero lucir perfecta", dijo James.

"Pero siempre lo haces Jamie", dijo Carlos.

James sonrió. "Aw, gracias bebé"

Carlos se sonrojó y le dio a James un beso en los labios. James sacó Carlos cerca y ambos comenzó a gemir en el beso.

"Los muchachos realmente?" Le pregunté.

Los dos se separaron y me miraron.

"Besas Logan todo el tiempo", dijo Carlos.

"Sí, pero no de esa manera", le dije.

"También te gusta frotar la entrepierna de Logan cuando estás haciendo con él", dijo James.

"Cállate y deja ir", le dije.

Una vez que todas las bolsas se pusieron de nuevo (incluyendo todos James cosas) que se metió en el coche. Me senté en el lado del conductor y Logan se sentó en el lado del pasajero. Carlos y James se sentó en la parte trasera. Saqué del estacionamiento de Palm Woods y me alejé.

"Whoo! Esto va a ser el mejor fin jamás", dijo Carlos.

"Por supuesto que sí", dijo James.

Me volví a Logan y le sonreí. Él le devolvió la sonrisa. Tomé su mano y lo frotó con el pulgar.

"Entonces, ¿hacia dónde vamos primero nena?" Le pregunté.

"Um, según el mapa sólo seguir siguiendo la carretera, hasta llegar a la salida 272", dijo.

"Entonces salgo ahí?" Le pregunté.

"Sí", dijo.

Tras una hora de conducción, por fin llegué a la salida. Por supuesto que todavía tenía que conducir un par de horas. El lugar que íbamos a era hora sólo dos años y medio de distancia. No parecía tan malo de una unidad. James y Carlos fueron felices para cantar junto con la radio. Me volví a Logan. Estaba mirando por la ventana. Tomé su mano y la apreté suavemente.

"¿Estás bien cariño?" Le pregunté.

"¿Eh?"

Me reí entre dientes. "¿Estás bien?"

"Sí, estoy bien. Sólo un poco nerviosa", dijo.

"Logie relajarse. Va a ser divertido", le dije.

"Lo sé. Pero ¿y si pasa algo malo?" , se preguntó.

"Nada va a suceder. Todo va a estar bien", le dije.

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? ¿Has visto a nuestros amigos?" , se preguntó.

Me reí entre dientes. "Logie van a comportarse"

"Tal vez James, pero no Carlos", dijo Logan.

"Hey! Me enteré de que" Carlos, dijo al inaugurar el respaldo del asiento de Logan.

Logan se dio la vuelta. "Ya basta"

Carlos levantó las manos. "No era yo"

Logan puso los ojos. "Fue así que"

"No, no lo era", dijo Carlos.

"Sí que estaba", dijo Logan.

"¡No!"

"¡Sí!"

"Los hombres dejan de hacerlo bien ahora o se vuelve este coche", le dije.

Carlos se quedó sin aliento. "¿En serio?"

"No, ya estamos casi ahí", le dije.

Carlos suspiró de alivio y se recostó en su asiento. Logan se dio la vuelta y empezó a mirar por la ventana.

"Estamos casi allí, ¿verdad?" Le pregunté.

"Si sólo seguir por la carretera y debe haber un cambio va a ser pronto", dijo.

Asentí con la cabeza. Pasó otra hora y todavía no ha salido a la vez. Carlos y James estaban dormidos y así fue Logan. Yo estaba un poco cansado, pero yo seguí conduciendo. Yo estaba empezando a enfadarse. No pude encontrar ese camino estúpido. Necesitaba preguntarle Logan nuevo.

"Logie despertar" Me dijo que me lo sacudí suavemente con mi brazo libre.

"¿Eh? ¿Ya llegamos?" , se preguntó.

"No creo que estamos perdidos", le dije.

"¿Qué quieres decir? ¿No lo tome ese turno?" , se preguntó.

"Nunca me encontré con ella", le dije.

Rápidamente tomó el mapa y lo examinó.

"¿Dónde estamos?" Le pregunté.

"No lo sé", dijo.

"Usted no sabe? Se supone que tienes que saber todo", le dije.

"Yo no lo sé todo", dijo.

"Pero tú eres el genio", le dije.

"Si, bueno"

"Logie!"

"Ok aferrarse. Dame un segundo", dijo.

Suspiré con frustración. Después de unos minutos de lo que mira sobre el mapa, me estaba empezando a enfadarse.

"¿Y bien?" Le pregunté.

"No tengo idea de dónde estamos", dijo.

"Le acaba de pedir a alguien por direcciones", le dije.

"Y que vamos a hacer? No hay nadie aquí", dijo.

"Logie, Te quiero, pero estás empezando a molestarme", le dije.

"¿Yo? Tú eres el que las siguieron significativas. Eso es molesto", dijo.

"Bueno, al parecer, no sabe cómo leer un mapa maldito", le dije.

"Soy capaz de leer un mapa muy bien", dijo.

"Si usted es el mejor", le dije.

Puso los ojos. "Eres increíble"

"Mira no empieces. Este viaje se supone que es divertido", le dije.

"No voy a empezar nada", dijo.

"Sí que lo eres", le dije.

"Cualquiera que sea Kendall", dijo.

"Logie sólo ..."

"Justo lo que?"

"Sólo cállate", le dije.

"Nunca debería haber venido. Sólo arruinó todo para mí", dijo Logan.

"Yo no arruinar nada. Lo hiciste", le dije.

"No lo hiciste. Gracias Kendall", dijo.

"Dios Logan cállate"

"Cállate"

"Los chicos son ya llegamos?" Carlos preguntó.

"Casi amigo." , Le dije.

Logan se rió. "Sí, claro"

Tiré Logan una mirada rápida.

"Espera ¿estamos perdidos?" Carlos preguntó.

"Um realidad no. Logan acaba de leer el mapa equivocado", le dije.

"¿Yo?" Preguntó Logan.

"Sí," dije.

"¿Podemos preguntar por el camino?" Carlos preguntó.

"Cuando Carlos? Dile mw donde" Logan pidió.

"No!" Carlos dijo mientras señalaba a una pequeña tienda.

"Eso funciona", le dije.

Logan puso los ojos. "Usted fue sólo suerte"

"Logie cálmate y probar y disfrutar de ti mismo", le dije.

"Está bien", dijo.

Suspiré y me acerqué a la pequeña construcción. Apagué el coche y salí. Logan y Carlos me siguieron.

"Debemos despertar James?" Preguntó Logan.

"Nah que necesita descansar", dijo Carlos.

Cuanto más nos acercábamos al edificio, más me di cuenta. Se veía como una cabaña, pero muy viejo. Probablemente ni siquiera de este siglo. Entramos y empezamos a mirar a su alrededor.

"Voy a encontrar algo de comida", dijo Carlos.

"Ok, y Logan y yo preguntar por el camino", le dije.

Carlos corrió a comprar aperitivos. Logan y yo caminamos hasta el mostrador, pero no había nadie allí.

"Bueno, lo intentamos. Lets go", dijo Logan.

Rápidamente me agarró el brazo. "¿Podrías relajarte"

"Lo siento. Pero este lugar es extraño", dijo.

"Es un poco extraño. Pero supongo que eso se debe a su edad", le dije.

"¿Cómo es que aquí no hay nadie?" Preguntó Logan.

Me encogí de hombros. "No lo sé"

Decidí llamar a alguien.

"¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien aquí?" Le pregunté.

Logan me agarró la mano. "Vamos a ir solo"

"Espera nena. Realmente necesitamos ayuda", le dije.

"¿Puedo ayudarle?"

Logan gritó y saltó a mis brazos. Rodé mis ojos y puse Logan hacia abajo. Me volví hacia el mostrador. Detrás de él había un hombre de mediana edad. Llevaba un sombrero de paja y había un cigarrillo en la boca.

"Hola. Um me preguntaba si podrías por favor dénos algunas direcciones. Usted veo que vamos de camping y creo que estamos perdidos", le dije.

"Perdidos eh?" -preguntó el hombre.

"S-sí ... s-señor", dijo Logan.

"¿Nos puede ayudar?" Le pregunté.

"No vayas en ese bosque", dijo el hombre.

"¿Perdón?" Le pregunté.

"Los bosques son muy peligrosos. Especialmente para usted los jóvenes", dijo el hombre.

"W-¿qué pasa con ellos?" Preguntó Logan.

"Las cosas malas suceden. La gente va y nunca salen", dijo el hombre.

"¿Qué está pasando?" Carlos preguntó mientras se acercó a nosotros.

"Estoy tratando de preguntar por el camino?" , Le dije.

Carlos asintió.

"Sugiero que los niños vayan a donde viniste", dijo el hombre.

"Pero hemos estado que quiera acampar. Y yo no voy a volver debido a su pequeña historia", le dije.

"Haz lo que quieras. Pero si te encuentras con una cabaña vieja. Corre!" dijo el hombre.

"¿Por qué?" Carlos preguntó.

"El rumor dice que una familia vive allí. Pero no se deje engañar. Estas personas van a matar si se les da la oportunidad", dijo el hombre.

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó Logan.

"Hace un grupo de adolescentes mucho tiempo salió al bosque. Vinieron a través de la cabina y decidió perder el tiempo con ella. La gente que vivía allí tenía dos hijos. Los adolescentes establecen la cabina en llamas como una broma y mataron al Su también niños por accidente. Los padres estaban furiosos y querían vengar la muerte de sus hijos. La gente allí se decía que habían vuelto locos. Así que ahora si alguien se acerca a su cabaña, te matarán. dijo que no sólo se puede escuchar el gritos de los niños, sino también los gritos de las personas que fueron asesinados ". dijo el hombre.

Puse los ojos. "Esa es la cosa más estúpida que he escuchado"

"¿Así que crees que eres señor tipo duro ¿eh?" -preguntó el hombre.

"No lo creo. Sé", le dije.

El hombre esbozó una amplia sonrisa. "Buen viaje"

"Oh, vamos", le dije antes de salir.

Carlos se quedó para pagar por sus aperitivos. Logan corrió tras de mí.

"Kendall esperar", dijo.

Me volví hacia él.

"No podemos seguir en ese bosque. Deja apenas para ir a casa", dijo.

"Logie ese tipo sólo estaba tratando de asustarnos. Todo es una mentira", le dije.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" , se preguntó.

"Bueno, no creo que nos lo hemos oído en las noticias? Y si nadie ha regresado, entonces ¿cómo puede el hombre saber tanto?" Le pregunté.

"Tienes razón. Pero Kendall sigo pensando que es peligroso", dijo.

"Logie, vamos a estar bien. Y yo no voy a volver. Tengo muchas ganas de hacer esto", le dije.

"¿Quieres que te maten?" , se preguntó.

Puse los ojos. "Nena, no vamos a morir. Ahora simplemente relajarse"

"Pero ..."

"Logie, prometo nada va a hacernos daño", le dije.

Él suspiró y se metió en el coche. Unos minutos más tarde Carlos regresó. Nos metimos en el coche y yo empezamos. Me alejé y me alegré de alejarme de ese viejo espeluznante.

"Todavía estamos a acampar, ¿verdad?" Carlos preguntó.

"Sí, ¿por qué no nosotros?" Le pregunté.

"Bueno, porque pensé que ustedes tendrían miedo de esa historia", dijo Carlos.

"¿Es una broma? Esa historia era estúpido. No tengo miedo", le dije.

"Bueno, yo sé que no eres, pero Logan podría", dijo Carlos.

"Yo no tengo miedo!" Logan rompió.

"Whoa Logan simplemente relajarse", dijo Carlos.

Logan puso los ojos y se volvió hacia mí. "Por favor, Kendall. Me quiero ir a casa"

"Cariño, te lo prometo nada va a suceder. Te protegeré", le dije.

Suspiró. "Está bien. Pero si algo malo sucede, dejamos de inmediato"

"Ok", le dije.

Logan asintió con la cabeza y se volvió para mirar por la ventana. Yo sabía que él estaba asustado, pero esa historia no era real .. Y yo iba a demostrar a él.

Seguí conduciendo hasta que me di cuenta de una pequeña calle lateral. Miré a Logan. Se quedó dormido. Carlos estaba dormido demasiado.

Mi curiosidad pudo más que yo, y me volví a la pequeña carretera. El camino parecía ir cuesta arriba y que me lleva más en el bosque. En realidad, fue muy bonito aquí. Todo era verde y viva. Tenía la sensación de que esto sería un buen lugar para acampar. Seguí conduciendo hasta que el camino terminaba. Detuve el coche y Fruncí mis ojos cejas. No había un solo lugar para acampar. Me sentí como darse vuelta, hasta que vi un rastro. Eso tiene que ser en el camping se encuentra en. Sonreí y volví el coche.

"Despierta Logie" Me dijo que me lo sacudí con suavidad.

Él se enderezó y se frotó los ojos. Parecía absolutamente adorable cuando por primera vez se despertó.

"Estamos aquí?" , se preguntó.

"Sorta", le dije.

"Entonces, ¿dónde estamos?".

"Tenemos que ir de excursión a la zona de acampada", le dije.

"¿En serio?"

"Así es. Ahora vamos"

Logan despertó Carlos y James arriba. Fui a descargar el maletero. Yo saqué todo y la puse en el suelo.

"Esto no se parece a un camping para mí", dijo James.

"Tenemos que caminar allí", le dije.

"Caminata por qué?" James preguntó.

"Porque ahí es donde está. Ahora vamos" dije mientras le entregué sus maletas.

Una vez que tuvimos todas nuestras cosas, hicimos nuestro camino por el sendero. Carlos fue al frente, seguido por mí, James y Logan. Yo estaba realmente sorprendido James estaba manteniendo. Especialmente con todas sus maletas.

"Kendall estamos casi allí?" Preguntó Logan.

"Casi. Unos minutos más." , Le dije.

Media hora más tarde, llegamos a un claro. La hierba era bastante verde y los pájaros cantaban en el fondo. Este lugar es perfecto para acampar. Nos pusimos nuestras cosas y James se derrumbó sobre un tronco de árbol.

"Lo que un alza", dijo.

"Demasiado para ti?" Le pregunté.

"Para mí? Nah. Ni siquiera romper a sudar", dijo.

Puse los ojos. Empecé a poner la tienda de campaña. Logan se acercó a ayudarme. En cuestión de minutos, la carpa se había levantado. Miré a James y Carlos. Necesitaron ayuda con los suyos. Después de que ambas tiendas se incrementaron, me decidí a conseguir un poco de leña. Estaba empezando a oscurecer.

"Ustedes terminar de configurar y conseguiré la leña", le dije.

"Yo voy contigo", dijo Logan.

"No está mal. Puedo ir sola", le dije.

"No, por favor. No quiero que estés sola. Algo podría suceder", dijo.

Suspiré. "Muy bien"

Corrió hacia mí y me agarró la mano. Sonreí y la búsqueda de madera. Después de unos minutos, encontramos suficiente para pasar la noche. Entonces comenzamos a volver al campamento.

"Kendall?"

"Sí Logie"

"¿Crees que vamos a estar bien?" , se preguntó.

"Sé que somos", le dije.

"Pero ¿qué pasa ..."

"Logie, nada malo va a suceder. Esa historia no era real. Voy a protegerte", le dije.

"¿Me lo prometes?"

"Yo prometo", le dije antes de darle un beso en los labios.

Suspiró. "Ok"

Tomé su mano. "Vamos, vamos a ir al campamento 


End file.
